T Team 2
by Cuiasodo
Summary: A new group of teen heros emerges. PG because of fights. May later have profanity but I'm not sure
1. The Samurai Emerges

T Team 2

Note: I don't own ANYTHING that the people who wrote Teen Titans do.

Note no.2: I'm not going to do any more disclaimers on this story so this is it. This disclaimer applies throughout the entire story.

The town street buzzed lazily as the last car on the street made its way to the intersection. The street was deserted except for a lone figure walking along with a backpack on his shoulder. He was a 14-yearold boy on his way home from school. He had grown out brown hair, a normal face, green eyes, and a slightly muscular form. He wore a white undershirt, a long, green jacket, and long, dark green pants. His sneakers made their usual 'clunk, clunk' noise as he walked.

The boy stopped in his tracks as he saw a strange sigh on the corner. It was a short, bald man struggling with a long, black, metal box. The strangest part was that the man wore a Japanese kimono and wooden slippers. His shoes made an awkward 'clank, clank' as he struggled with a load that was too long for him to carry without the ends banging on the asphalt ground.

To make the situation worse, three more people arrived on the scene. The old man thought that they would help him, but in reality they only intended to salt the wound.

"Ah, hello young sirs. Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me with this package?"

"Hey gramps! What's in the box?" asked one of the teens with black eyes.

"Yea! And what would be in it for us if we helped yas at all?" said another of the crowd. This one had untidy facial hair sprouting from his chin.

"Only my gratitude, sirs. You see, I have nothing to give as a reward. However…"

"Nothing to reward us with, huh? Well how's about we take you, box?!" this time a tall one with a long scar on his cheek had delivered the rude comment.

The boy could clearly see that the man was in trouble, and he rushed to his side.

"Leave him alone!" he cried out defiantly.

"And just what are you going' ta do if we don't?" jeered that tall one

To answer that question, the boy took off his backpack and reached into it. He brought the bag up towards the tall one's face.

"I'll have to do this."

And with that, the boy whipped out his bare fist and struck that tall one in the nose. The one with the chin hair then stepped forward to aid his fallen comrade. He opened up a switchblade and charged the boy. The boy dodged nimbly aside and tossed his attacker as he sped past. The third one took a few swings at the boy. He dodged them as he moved his head from side to side. He then countered with a hit to his stomach. All three of them lay on the ground, gazing in fear at the boy.

"Now get out before I call the cops."

With that, the small gang fled the scene, leaving the old man with the boy.

"You are truly honorable sir. Thank you for helping me. Here, take this as a token of my gratitude." said the old man. He held out his box to the boy.

"No. Keep it. I don't want it. It is your box after all." replied the boy.

"I insist. I have been waiting for someone such as yourself to appear. I have been seeking an honorable sir for quite some time now. And I have pledged my life to give this to that man should he ever appear."

The old man again held out the box. The bow started to motion the man to back away, but noticed the pleading look in the man's eyes. He reluctantly took the package from him.

"Use it well, my young friend."

The man gave a deep bow, then walked off. Not knowing exactly what to do now, the boy examined the contents of the case. He pulled off the top to reveal a long katana. He lifted it with both hands and gazed down on it. As if by magic, the katana shortened in length so that the boy could easily carry it. He turned to thank the man, but found that he had disappeared along with the empty box. This strange situation confused that boy. He needed to rest. Once again, he set off down that road, carrying the katana hidden under his backpack…

He arrived home a short time later. He walked in the front door, flipped on the light switch, then headed off to his room. He flipped on another light switch illuminating his dark room. There was a bed in one corner, a computer in another and a rug depicting a fisherman on the floor. His walls were decorated with photos for his family and friends. He walked to the center of the room and took the sword off his back after shedding the heavy backpack. He held the weapon reverently in both his hands. It seemed to emanate a strange power unknown to him. Feeling curious, he drew the sword.

The boy was instantly engulfed in white light. Silver armor began to take form on his body. The knee pads, elbow pads, shoulder pads, chest plate, gloves, and metal material all in-between grew out of nowhere. A thin black strip of a mask formed over his eyes. A sword belt appeared on his back with the swords sheath attached to it. His hair grew down slightly past his knees, and turned chalk white. The boy heard a whistling sound and found a shining Japanese was helmet swirling in the air next to him. He took it and placed it on his head gingerly. The transformation was complete and the blinding white light around him changed to a faint glow. He stared in the mirror at his new warrior form, not knowing what had happened.


	2. Origins of the Blade

T Team 2

For those of you who are completely clueless as to what's going on, listen. The way this story starts is different from how the _Teen Titans_ series started out. I am going to tell the origin story of each character in this new team, then tell the story of how they met and formed together to make T Team 2. The reason this story may not fit the description posted on the fanfiction page is because I originally was going to write a story about the character that was introduced in ch.1. However, awhile after I began this story, I came up with ideas for other superheroes. So, if you're still confused, I don't think I can help you any more. This gives you three options.

**Option 1:** Seek counseling for you confusion problems

**Option 2: **Hit your head against your keyboard.

**Option 3: **Reach over to the power switch and turn your computer off right now.

Also, if you're confused because you do not know why this boy is now wearing spectral samurai armor, good! You aren't supposed to know yet. That is why this chapter will explain why the sword he possesses gives him his powers. And, you aren't supposed to know his name yet either. He is a character completely of my creation, thus he never existed on the _Teen Titans_ show. However, I do agree that ch.1 does read a little strange without ch2. So now I proudly present to you, chapter 2…

The boy gazed at himself in the mirror in wonderment. Standing where his reflection was supposed to be was something that could only be described as a spectral warrior, dressed in samurai armor and a glowing white aura about him. For some reason unknown to him, he had turned into this warrior. But the strangeness of this situation was about to get much stranger.

The boy felt a bizarre feeling at the back of his mind, as if some benevolent presence had opened the door to his brain and walked in. Words began to form in his mind. The feeling was speaking to him.

"_Ian, do you like your new form?"_ it asked.

Ian answered back with another thought. _"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

The feeling spoke again. "_In order to tell you that, I must tell you the ancient legend of a mighty warrior who lived long ago. Are you willing to listen?"_

You must know that this entire conversation took place exclusively inside Ian's mind. None of these words were spoken by Ian, nor by the mysterious presence that he felt.

"_Yes." _ Ian answered (or rather thought).

"_Very well. Long ago in feudal Japan there lived a samurai known as Yin Yang. He was known throughout his land as a mighty warrior. He was said to have amazing abilities that no mortal possessed. Some say that he could move so fast that he seemed to be in two places at once. Others say that he had managed to train himself to be impervious to ranged shots. Still others say that he could jump so high that he would fly. No one truly ever knew if these legends were true. However, it was know that he was a master swordsman with almost no physical equal. He was also a healer, skilled in the ways of herb lore. But the strangest ability that he possessed was his spiritual ability. He could use his spirit and mind to read other minds and to levitate objects._

"_Like any respectable samurai, he was obedient to his shogun, his leader, and helpful to him as well. Yin Yang's shogun was known throughout his province as a wise and merciful leader. Because of this, Yin Yang was never sent out to conquer another province. He was primarily sent on missions to catch criminals and to protect his province form harm. He served the shogun faithfully until one night; the shogun was murdered with poison by his bother so that he would become the new shogun. In a last wish, Yin Yang's old shogun made him promise to be faithful to his brother, for he did not know that it was his bother that had killed him._

"_But Yin Yang's squire had found out that the shogun was killed by his brother shortly after the incident. He told Yin Yang this and advised him to kill the new shogun in order to avenge the old shogun's death. Yin Yang refused, for it was his duty to uphold his promise to the murdered shogun as well as to obey his leader, whoever it was. _

"_Naturally, the new shogun did not trust Yin Yang. It was because of this that Yin Yang was ordered to take his own life. After hearing this, Yin Yang's squire crafted a special sword for him, made form magical ores. He made Yin Yang promise to use that sword for his self execution. Yin Yang died by his own hand, but the ores that the squire had crafted had drawn Yin Yang's spirit into the sword. Yin Yang could now live forever through the bodies of those that wielded the blade. _

"_Yet, the squire was not content with this alone. He vowed to take revenge on the shogun for killing his master and his master's old shogun. Several years later, the squire killed the evil shogun with a sword similar to the one that Yin Yang had killed himself with. But this sword was not a replica of the original. This sword was designed to trap the shogun's evil soul for eternity. But in order for the sword to trap a spirit it needed to be similar than the one before. This is why the sword that killed the shogun's spirit can also posses the sword's user, giving him the powers of a warrior demon._

"_I have told you all of this, for the sword that you carry is the sword that the squire made for Yin Yang to take his life with. I am Yin Yang. Or rater, you are Yin Yang."_

"_What do you mean?" _asked Ian.

"_The sword has been guarded through the ages by the spirit of the aged squire, the man who gave this blade to you. He has waited many centuries for the right person to arrive. That person is you. Through receiving this blade, you have become the next Yin Yang."_

All of this sounded strange to Ian. The Yin Yang's story could not possibly be true, could it? But if it was, now that made Ian think. If the story_ was_ true, this could be an excellent opportunity for Ian. After all, who wouldn't want super powers? Yet, Ian did not think that this was the kind of thing that he could do.

"_Wait! I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of hero thing." _said a panicked Ian to Yin Yang.

"_What about when you helped the squire earlier?"_

"_Well, yeah that was heroic but that wasn't something I do all of the time. I just happened to know he was in trouble and I knew I could help so-"_

"_So you helped him." _Yin Yang said plainly.

Ian was awkwardly silent. It seemed as though the thought would not let him turn down being a hero.

"_However, helping the squire the way you did was not heroic, it was foolish. One cannot rush into battle not knowing what he is dealing with. Because of this, I shall teach you all I know. Only this way will you learn the way of the samurai. But in order for me to teach you, you have to concentrate. Let go of all thoughts in your mind. Let all things evaporate from your mind until there is nothing left but a wide open space."_

Ian closed his eyes and did this. He then felt a strange feeling in his stomach, as if he was being pulled down. When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in a wide, limitless white space. Nothing was on the horizon except for a white backdrop that seemed to go on forever. It seemed like something from a sci-fi movie.

Standing in front of Ian was a white, glowing silhouette of a tall man. His facial and physical features were not discernable, but the figure resonated the same benevolent energy that the voice in Ian's head had. Looking down at himself, Ian realized that he was now dressed in his street clothes. But the magical katana was still grasped in his right hand.

"Welcome, Ian" the figure said. It had the same voice of Yin Yang, and its speech seemed to slightly echo.

"Where are we?" Ian asked. His voice slightly echoed as well.

"We are inside you mind. Do not worry. You body remains in you room back at your home."

"What if someone walks in on me, I mean us, I mean…" Ian was still a bit confused.

Yin Yang seemed to understand. "Do not worry. In here, time slows down a bit. If someone approaches, I will tell you to withdraw and you shall once again find yourself inside your room. Now it is time for your first lesson. Are you prepared?"

Ian shrugged. Yin Yang did not seem satisfied with this.

"You are either ready, or you are not. It is yes or no only. Now, are you ready?"

Ian nodded this time. What else could he do?

"Good, now let us begin…"


End file.
